


I’m in just for the ride

by Zebooboo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, Lightplay, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rubbing, Trans Male Character, Trans Shin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: His tongue darts out to drag over his lip and he sees Shin’s eyes follow the movement intently. Then he’s leaning over Drifter to press their lips together and it’s war all over again.
Relationships: The Drifter/Shin Malphur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	I’m in just for the ride

**Author's Note:**

> I had a spark of an idea while filling smut drabble prompts.  
> Then I got enabled. It worked out.  
> Lots of love to DredgenTrust for checking over this shitshow <3

The kiss leaves cinders on Drifter's tongue and they burn whatever oxygen he tries to breathe in even when Shin pulls back. He hisses, smothering them and burning his mouth on them and chases Shin's lips to return the favour with teeth and anger. 

A strangled gasp leaves Shin when he breaks the man's lip on his teeth, lapping at the blood like a hungry animal and Shin lets him. The renegade just holds him by the neck, close but not constricting. 

It's almost like they can't get enough of each other. Drifter would have thought that by now, after everything, they would have fucked so much that he'd know every nook that makes Shin shiver, every nerve that makes him arch. Only it never happened. 

When it was Renegade it was almost teasing, almost a challenge. But it was comfortable, easy, if it came it would have been simple. A good time and then back to business. But it never came and Drifter was alright with that. Hadn't been keen on the chase, not like Shin. 

Then the Renegade left and only the letters remained. With the ghost of a threat and the taste of betrayal like ash on Drifter's tongue. He still ached from that, fear making his stomach turn and anger twisting his chest to something cold. 

And before that Vale had seemed… untouchable, in a way. Unknowable. Hope hadn't dared to linger or to even think about it, out of fear or respect he wasn't sure. 

Now he runs his hands over Shin's sides like they're velvet and he watches Shin shiver like a leaf in the wind and it's not nearly enough. He wants to ruin him, wants to see him come undone and broken and he feels like Shin will just  _ let him _ . He still itches to get even.

He trails his teeth down Shin's neck, feels the other's fingers pull at his short hair, pushing his headband askew, dragging hands down his throat and pushing his robes aside, trying to get to more skin. He busies his hands with unbuckling Shin's belts and leaving stark marks on the pale throat of the Hunter. 

Drifter tosses the belts aside, pushing shirts and leathers out of the way so he can get to popping open Shin's pants, impatient and intent on making the man  _ break _ . It was a petty sort of revenge, but it was one he could afford and Shin was leaving him a lot of leash to work with. 

His fingers found warm skin and he felt more than heard Shin's breath hitch. He grinned at him, all teeth, and turned his fingers to trail slowly beneath the now loose pants. 

Drifter watches Shin's face, and he can't quite figure out the glint in the other's eyes. Distant and eager and so very wanting. He finds the coarse curls of the other's trail and then he blinks.

His fingers curl down and down and then Shin shivers brokenly when Drifter touches wet folds. Drifter blinks again, re-arranges his priorities and grins at a suddenly wary Shin. There's a long suffering, resigned expression on his face and he watches Shin's walls fall over his face as he pulls his hand out of the other's pants. It almost looks like Shin wants to leave but Drifter's not ready to let him just walk away. 

A clang echoes in the small space of his crate as Drifter sinks to his knees, holding Shin around the waist. Drifter delights in seeing the furrow between Shin's eyes disappear, eyes widening as he tags the man's pants down to his knees. 

He drags his tongue over Shin's navel, leaving small bites trailing down to the junction of his thigh. Shin leans back against the wall and his hand slowly returns to Drifter's head. Drifter looks up at Shin with a wicked promise in his eyes and licks his lips. 

Before Shin can even think to open his mouth, Drifter's tongue is already getting a long lick over the other's folds. He hears Shin's head bang against the wall and Drifter laps at the wet heat, sucking gently on the nub of nerves at the top once, then again harder. It’s tangy and heady and so very satisfying, listening to Shin just try to keep it cool.

A strangled moan urges him on and he swivels his tongue over it again and again. He pulls Shin forward by the waist and he's taken a bit aback when Shin complies and then grinds his hips down to his mouth. He flicks his tongue over the nub again and pulls back to breathe. 

"Eager are we?" 

He gets a withering glare in response and a tag at his hair, pulling him back down. Drifter grips Shin's hips, wrapping an arm around the other's waist and flattens his tongue against Shin. His beard quickly gets soaked but he doesn't stop his tongue from licking deeper, curling and exploring until he finds the spots that make Shin lose his inhibitions and start moaning in earnest. 

He licks and bites and sucks until Shin's thighs tremble and he grinds his hips down on Drifter's mouth with every pass of his tongue, chasing the friction. Shin's fingers clench and unclench at his neck, holding him close and he can't seem to decide if he wants to arch back against the wall or curl over Drifter. 

Personally Drifter likes seeing Shin flushed a deep red, his eyes hazy and his body writhing like it cannot stop moving or he'll die. He sucks once more and moves up to tease Shin's clit while he trails his fingers down from Shin’s hip until he's teasing Shin's dripping entrance. 

Shivers run over the Hunter and his mouth works, opening and closing wordlessly, but then he swallows whatever words he wanted to say when Drifter pushes a finger in. Slowly, deliberately, exploring. 

His tongue and lips keep leisurely lavishing attention to Shin's clit while his finger curls and teases his hole. Shin finally seems to decide to melt against the wall, making a delicious arc that Drifter follows with the hand around Shin's waist. 

He pulls back to smack his lips, resting his cheek on Shin's thigh and watches the pleasure play over Shin's face as he adds another finger inside. He curls them and scissors them, thrusting them slowly inside while Shin shivers and moans.

Shin worries his broken lip between his teeth and Drifter's eyes watch hungrily, and he's not in a mood to deny himself. He climbs to his feet, pulling Shin more fully against him and replaces Shin's teeth with his own. 

The copper taste of blood lingers on his tongue. He smothers every groan and breathy sigh his fingers coax out of the Hunter. He wonders if Shin can taste himself on Drifter's tongue. 

Shin claws at his shoulders when he adjusts his hand so his palm grinds against Shin's clit with every thrust of his fingers. His head bangs against the wall and Drifter dips down to mouth at Shin's exposed throat, cloak dropped to the floor and collar askew. 

There's a long keen low in Shin's throat and his body twists and convulses and he buries his flushed face in Drifter's neck. Drifter fingers Shin through it, letting him ride the high just a bit longer before he pulls them out and wipes them on the other's shirt. 

The Hunter trembles against him, panting and hissing breath between clenched teeth.    
  
Drifter spends a moment to enjoy the shivers running through Shin. And to shift uncomfortably now that he doesn’t have something to distract him from his half-hard cock.   
  
He trails fingers under the edge of the rumpled shirt, tugging leathers and armor off Shin, finding little resistance, even with Shin staring at him through his ruffled bangs. His fingers stutter when a kiss is placed on his throat, Shin leaning in to run his hands over his chest, pulling his robes off his shoulders to get to more skin with his mouth.   
  
Drifter chuckles and pulls the last few pieces of Shin’s armor off, leaving him with only his shirt and his pants pooled around his ankles. His fingers have barely managed to get to pulling the offensive thing off when Shin pushes, stepping off the tangle of his pants on the floor and herding Drifter backwards to the tiny cot he’s pushed to the back of the crate.

Shin looks less flushed than before, lips still red and swollen and all too hungry. Makes Drifter shiver. His knees hit the edge of the cot and he goes down on his back. Shin follows him down, long legs on either side of his waist, pulling off robes and belts and swats Drifter’s hands away when he tries to help. Instead he settles his hands on Shin’s thighs, scraping nails up to Shin’s waist and down to his knees.    
  
He settles back to enjoy the view, no dratted helmet to hide Shin’s face, no cloak to obscure the lines of the man’s body, no armor to keep Drifter’s fingers from exploring. Just a flimsy shirt and the heat building up again.   
  
His tongue darts out to drag over his lip and he sees Shin’s eyes follow the movement intently. Then he’s leaning over Drifter to press their lips together and it’s war all over again.

There’s more fire in his mouth and it burns his lungs and he still crushes Shin against him, the other’s skin feeling like a blazing sun. His hands dip over Shin’s waist, under his shirt and over his back, leaving angry lines with his nails.   
  
He pulls at Shin’s hair and bites at his neck, rolling his hips up to find Shin’s, greedily searching for some friction and when he pulls back, smoke wafts out of their lips. Shin looks down with eyes half-lidded and groans when Drifter’s hips roll against him again.   
  
Shin’s hands fumble over him, then they’re popping open his pants and skinning them down Drifter’s legs. He raises his hips to help with that and then Shin settles on his thighs and his fingers are touching Drifter with that constant, overbearing heat and he thrusts up into the loose fist without thinking.   
  
A hand plants itself on his hip and he stills, panting uselessly on the bed while Shin seems to be content just watching Drifter break apart. Drifter scowls, fucking bastard.   
  
Shin’s lip curls into a smirk and Drifter sneers up at him, digging his fingers into Shin’s waist, dragging him forward roughly. They end up grappling with each other’s hands for a moment, bodies writhing together until Shin catches his wrists into a vice grip above their heads and he is sitting right on top of Drifter’s dick. The Hunter huffs a breathless laugh, their breath mingling.   
  
Drifter shows his teeth in a pretense of a smile and grinds up. Shin’s mouth drops open and he rolls his wet folds over Drifter’s length. Drifter groans and moves up, trying to follow the heat as Shin rubs himself down on Drifter. He follows the pace Shin sets and they fall into a frantic scramble of rolling hips and stolen kisses full of teeth.   
  
Pleasure hits him every time Shin’s swollen fold drag over the head of his cock, leaking wetness. His sides tremble with the strain of keeping it together and in some sort of pace, and seeing Shin’s face stained red with eyes clenched shut above him just kicks him in the belly. He’d spent too long trying to take Shin apart and it came back to bite him.   
  
The coil of pleasure in his belly explodes and he’s throwing his head back with a strangled gasp. He gulps down air and dares to open his eyes again, Shin is sitting back with his legs thrown askew to keep his balance and his chest heaving and still covered by that damned shirt and his face far too red to be healthy.

Shin watches him closely for long enough for suspicion to spark in Drifter’s chest. Then he lets go of Drifter’s hands to sit up from Drifter’s cock and on his knees a bit and Drifter’s cum drips off him like some dirty fantasy.   
  
Drifter’s mouth waters enough to need to swallow down. Shin smirks and crawls forward. He hovers over Drifter’s head and says, “Feeling eager, eh?”

A choked protest dies on his lips when Shin lowers himself on his mouth and Drifter grudgingly starts cleaning up his mess. It’s salty from his cum and now that he’s getting a second taste, almost sweet. His hands wrap over Shin’s thighs and laps up the cum, chasing every nook and cranny and sucks on the swollen clit. Shin sighs and grinds leisurely down on him.   
  
Drifter nips him, all careful and teasing, before sliding his tongue deeper, just for a better taste.   
  
Shin stretches up and Drifter breathes and then blows cool air on him. Shin trembles and huffs a laugh, reaching down to take off his shirt and then Drifter has seen all of him and his eyes can’t take him in fast enough.    
  
He looks at the little hair over Shin’s chest, the miniscule scars dotting his stomach and his sides. Drifter slides exploratory fingers up and up, between ribs and over the surgically precise scars under Shin’s chest and over the bullet wounds dotting his chest like a collar.

Shin’s expression is unreadable and distant, but the flush on his cheeks is fading and Drifter is almost sad to see it go. Shin takes his wrists, careful and gentle, and drags his lips over his pulse points, then scoots back and flops on the cot next to Drifter, his legs dangling over the edge.   
  
He throws an arm over his eyes and seems to just melt into the thin sheets. Drifter leans up on his elbows to look him over, the air cooling between them too fast for his liking now. He scowls a bit just ignores his and he arranges himself correctly on the bed. He throws the covers over himself and settles back for a nap, too drained to care what Shin got up to.   
  
Silence fills the space and Drifter’s mind slows down and he relaxes, steadily getting drowsier. Then there's a rustle and a rush of cold air at his back before it's replaced by warmth before he can get the chance to shiver.   
  
Hands wrap around his waist and there's a mouth pressing a kiss into his shoulder and Drifter relaxes enough to fall asleep.   
  
Maybe he’ll try taking Shin apart some other time. This didn’t seem quite like revenge enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I've fucked something up q-q  
> 


End file.
